Misteriosa Solução
by Brilyance
Summary: NOVO CAPITULO!... Existem segredos e mistérios onde nada é o que parece, onde ninguém diz a verdade... Mas existem mentiras piedosas que podem salvar a vida dos que amamos!
1. Prologo

**Nota: **Esta história é baseada em dois livros que li e que achei fantásticos. Muitos de vocês acredito que serão capazes de identificar os actores dos livros.

**Boa leitura!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MISTERIOSA SOLUÇÃO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Neva, grandes flocos brancos em forma de estrela que se colam ao meu cabelo loiro como uma tiara de princesa, pelo espaço de um minuto antes de se derreterem. É uma tarde de inverno, está um frio glaciar e o vento corta o ar, gelando o sangue dos que, entre nós, ainda pertencem no mundo dos vivos. Assim, cá estou eu, no meio de um pequeno grupo de pessoas junto à campa de Waldo Takeuchi, magnata moderno, criador e perdedor de várias fortunas.<p>

Observando o pequeno grupo de pessoas que apareceram ao funeral, sinto os olhares curiosos que me lançam de soslaio, se perguntando sobre a minha presença; o que faria Serena Tsukino de vinte e oito anos, no funeral de um grande magnata?

A razão da minha presença não se prendia a dinheiro, tal como declarei a Waldo Takeucho na primeira vez que o vi.

_Tudo acontecera num cocktail num desses eventos sociais em Londres, onde toda a gente se conhecia. Excepto eu. E, olhando em volta, nem sequer tinha a certeza se pretendia conhecê-los. Os homens ricos, só falavam de negócios para ficarem ainda mais ricos, e as mulheres encontravam-se demasiado ocupadas mexericando sobre a vida das outras mulheres ausentes. Umas bruxas, pensei, bebendo um pouco do vinho branco e observando um canapé estranho que consistia numa minúscula vagem de ervilha recheada com o que parecia ser carne de caranguejo castanha. Embora esfomeada, hesitei uns momentos desconfiada. _

_A minha cara de aborrecimento deveria ter sido mesmo evidente, pois nesse momento, uma voz atrás do meu ombro esquerdo fez-me virar para observar de onde provinha a voz. Nada mais, nada menos, que Waldo Takeucho, um dos homens mais altos e feios que já vira. _

_ - É caril, e não recomendo. – Disse o homem._

_ - Como sabe que não é bom? – Perguntei._

_ - Já os provei, claro. – Retorquiu numa voz forte face a uma pergunta tão tola._

_ - Muito estúpido da minha parte – admiti. – Atribua-o à companhia. Olhe para eles, todos a falarem sobre dinheiro e sexo, quem tem e quem anda a desfrutá-lo._

_ - E então porque não está falando de dinheiro?_

_Encolhendo os ombros respondi – Tenho o suficiente. Não muito, mas não sinto necessidade de mais. – Mentia, claro. Possuía o dinheiro contado para cada mês e não tinha emprego. _

_ - Então porque não está falando de sexo? _

_ - Mesma resposta._

_O homem sorriu com ironia e voltou a perguntar. – Já percebi que está tão entediada quanto eu, nesta festa. – Constatou o óbvio. – Então porque está aqui exactamente?_

_Voltei a encolher os ombros. – Um amigo ofereceu-me um convite. Como não podia vir, eu aceitei. Mas já estou me arrependendo._

_O homem deu um leve sorriso. – Estas festas aparentam ser muito mais divertidas do que realmente são. – Comentou sem interesse. - Já que não disfarça estar com predisposição para continuar nesta festa, o que me diz a sairmos daqui? Pago-lhe o jantar – anunciou educadamente. _

_Aquela proposta parecia caída do céu. Levou-me a um dos restaurantes mais chiques daquela zona. Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite vim a descobrir que ele costumava frequentar aquele mesmo restaurante sempre que se deslocava à cidade. O jantar correu sem problemas, e a conversa fluía facilmente. Assim que descobriu que me encontrava desempregada, contratou-me como assistente pessoal. A princípio não aceitei a proposta. Mas não tinha por onde fugir. As contas chegavam todos os meses para pagar e as dívidas já estavam começando a se acumular. _

E foi este o inicio dos meus cinco anos de emprego e da minha amizade com Waldo Takeucho. Muito simplesmente o homem mais autoritário e exigente que já conhecera. Mas também o mais bondoso, compreensivo e terno. Muitos se questionavam da nossa relação. Nós éramos semelhantes, uma boa equipa, éramos amigos. E, caso se estejam perguntando, não, nunca fomos amantes.

Waldo salvou-me. Deu-me uma segunda oportunidade e eu amava-o por isso.

E é por isso que estou aqui no seu funeral, no meio desta neve, com as lágrimas a rolarem-me pelas fazes geladas, a despedir-me porque ele era o meu amigo e sentiria saudades dos momentos que compartilhamos.

Tenho que admitir que não esperava que as várias pessoas do mundo dos negócios se dessem ao luxo de se deslocarem ao funeral, assim como umas outras mulheres de rostos inexpressivos. Como o próprio Waldo gostava de afirmar, não tinha muito amigos, e inimigos já nem se dava ao trabalho de contar.

Havia, também, outro homem completamente diferente dos demais; alto e esguio, com um sobretudo preto comprido, a neve a instalar-se na sua cabeça de cabelos compridos escuros. Encontrava-se sozinho atrás do grupo de pessoas enlutadas. Acenou-me uma saudação, e eu acenei em resposta, cumprimentando-o, embora na verdade, não tivesse a mínima ideia de quem era.

Após uns momentos de silêncio, as pessoas da cidade começaram a sair, fugindo do vento gelado para o conforto dos seus carros. Estas pessoas conheciam-no, consideravam-no um dos seus. Um dos presentes aproximou-se de mim.

- Vamos sentir muita falta dele por aqui. – Para minha surpresa, pegou-me a mão e levou-a aos lábios frios. – Cuide de si Serena. E recorde-se que toda a gente aqui olhará por si.

Comovida, vi-o afastar-se. Em apenas cinco anos tornara-me parte desta aldeia. Pensei na afirmação que ele fizera e então me dei de conta que estava novamente sozinha. Depois de um casamento falhado de um ano, e agora depois destes cinco anos, estava novamente perdida no mundo. Estava novamente desempregada. Embora desta vez tivesse pelo menos uma conta bancária mais considerável do que na altura em que conhecera Waldo.

Olhei uma última vez para o lugar onde jazia Waldo, e sai tremendo para o conforto do carro. Para meu espanto, nos poucos minutos que decorrera a cerimónia fúnebre, uma espessa camada de neve cobrira o carro. Desengonçada, e tentando não molhar a roupa, tentei ao máximo limpar no mínimo a neve que cobria o espelho do carro.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ergui os olhos e ali estava o desconhecido. Sem esperar pela minha resposta, começou a limpar a neve. – Assim é melhor. – Comentou o desconhecido, ainda a sorrir, quando terminou.

- Não sei quem é, mas agradeço-lhe. – Disse agradecida. Pela primeira vez, olhei para o desconhecido. Aparentava ter uns trinta e poucos anos e era muito alto, ombros largos, o rosto atraente e um porte forte. Os seus olhos fintavam-na com interesse.

- Mas eu sei quem você é. Waldo contou-me tudo a seu respeito. - Nesse momento fiquei espantada. Pensava ter conhecido todas as relações profissionais de Waldo e os seus conhecidos a nível social. – É Serena Tsukino, colaboradora, secretária, confidente e boa amiga. – Fez-me uma ligeira vénia. – E eu sou Darien Chiba.

Apertei-lhe a mão. – Ouça. – Retorqui, sacudindo os flocos de neve do cabelo. – Deve estar com frio como eu. Não vai haver nenhuma recepção após o funeral. Waldo nunca quereria nada do género, mas porque não vem comigo até ao solar? Deixe-me pelo menos oferecer-lhe um café quente.

- Obrigada, gostaria muito. – Foi tudo o que disse.

Guiando com cuidado pela rua coberta de neve, dirigia sendo seguida pelo carro de Darien.

A Sra. Setsuno, a governanta e cozinheira, abriu a porta antes sequer de eu ter estacionado.

- Entre senhora Tsukino. Estávamos a ficar preocupados por tê-la deixado ali sozinha no cemitério.

- Não havia necessidade de se preocupar. – Respondi, subindo os degraus. Atrás de mim, ouvi Darien estacionar. – E trouxe um amigo de Waldo. – O Sr. Chiba ajudou-me a tirar a neve de cima do carro.

- Vão querer sem dúvida um café. – Retorquiu energeticamente. Sendo seguida por Serena e Darien.

Darien pousou a mala de pele do portátil e despiu o sobretudo entregando a Serena que o ponderou no armário do vestíbulo juntamente com o dela.

Darien observava, com ar satisfeito aquela divisão da casa, e pausou o olhar no cão, com ar abatido junto à lareira.

- Lindo cão. – Murmurou Serena aproximei-me e fiz-lhe uma festa. – Lindo cão Luna. Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

- Então herdou o cão? – Perguntou Darien Chiba atrás de mim.

- Não herdei nada. – Voltei a erguer-me. – Sou apenas uma empregada. Mas claro que me afeiçoei ao cão. De qualquer maneira, agora sinto que é o meu cão, embora saiba que para ele nunca existirá senão um dono.

Senti os olhos de Darien a observar-me, e tentando fazer desaparecer o desconforto daquela situação sugeri que passássemos à sala e ele segurou a pesada porta para me deixar entrar.

A Sra. Setsuno entrou trazendo o café e pratos cheios com pequenas sanduíches e bolachas.

- Então como sabe que não herdou? – Mexeu dois cubos de açúcar no café preto. – Os advogados já lhe leram o testamento?

Franzi o sobrolho, de súbita alerta. Convidara um perfeito desconhecido para casa de Waldo e poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Um rival dos negócios a tentar obter informações. Um jornalista atrás de uma boa notícia. Deixara inconscientemente o inimigo passar os portões de Waldo?

- Quem diabo é afinal - Cortei – para me fazer todas essas perguntas pessoais?

- Sou uma espécie de amigo de Waldo.

- Isso de "espécie de amigo" não existe.

- Conheci Waldo há dez anos. Estava com problemas e ouvira falar de mim e contactou-me para o ajudar com uns problemas pessoais. – Levantou-se, tirou uma carteira do bolso traseiro das calças, retirou um cartão e entregou-mo.

- Darien Chiba. – Li. – Gestão de riscos. Segurança. Investigador pessoal. – Não fiquei surpreendida com a profissão, apenas intrigada.

- Alguma vez se perguntou como Waldo morreu? – Perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Ia a guiar, sozinho, à noite, numa estrada montanhosa que não conhecia bem e despenhou-se. Devia lá ter estado com ele, deveria ter sido eu a guiar…

- Se estivesse, estaria morta também. - Isso era verdade. Ela não tinha ido porque estava doente. Estava de cama.

- E o que faz um investigador de crimes aqui? Espere um segundo. Está a dizer que pensa que Waldo foi assassinado?

- Talvez.

Senti o coração palpitar, saltando e batendo algures no meu estômago com o peso de chumbo.

- Não está por certo a sugerir que matei Waldo?

Mostrou-me um sorriso frio e falou.

- Bem? Matou?

- Não, você não pode estar falando sério. – disse com prontidão. – Eu não o teria deixado conduzir naquela estrada de montanha, mas estava com gripe. Deveria ter estado com ele. Deveria lá ter estado…

- E agora está a afogar-se num mar de culpa. Esse sentimento não o vai trazer de volta. E reconhece que somos todos, em última análise, responsáveis pelas nossas acções. Ele não morreu porque você não estava lá. Morreu porque ele estava lá.

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre nós os dois. Darien não disse nada, apenas ficou observando sentado todas as minhas reacções. Depois disse em voz calma.

- Então faz alguma ideia de quem pudesse querer matá-lo?

- Não me ocorre ninguém.

Darien continuou fintando-a, desta vez de forma mais serena.

- Recorda-se dos dez mandamentos?

- Não cometerás adultério. – Respondi. – Não roubarás. Não levantarás falsos testemunhos contra o teu próximo. Não cobiçaras a mulher do teu próximo e tudo o que é do teu próximo.

- Posto em contexto. – Disse Darien. – O que temos? Sexo, dinheiro, ciúmes, inveja. O suficiente para se matar.

- Mas Waldo era um homem bom. Nunca magoaria intencionalmente ninguém.

- Takeucho era um homem de negócios pragmático num mundo duro e muito competitivo. Fez o que tinha de fazer e era tão implacável como qualquer outra pessoa quando tinha de ser. Como pensa que teve tanto sucesso?

Não queria admitir, mas sabia que Darien tinha razão. Ele levantou-se e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Dinheiro e poder são o motivo principal. – Olhava para a janela e de costas para mim disse. – Depois há o motivo número dois. Paixão e Sexo.

- Não sei nada dessa parte da vida de Waldo. – Disse muito formal, porque desconfiava que Darien pensava que tivéssemos sido amantes.

Ele voltou-se e olhou-me nos olhos. – Porque não?

- Waldo disse-me que não me queria. – Respondi, arrependendo-me logo de seguida.

As sobrancelhas de Darien ergueram-se – Agora surpreendeu-me.

- Ele não queria dizer isso assim. – Respondi na defensiva. – Tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, ele ofereceu-me um emprego e eu pensei que ele estava a fazer-me uma proposta. Declarou-me sem rodeios que podia ter qualquer uma que quisesse e que, por certo, não me queria a mim. Não pretendia que fosse um insulto – acrescentei continuando a olhar para Darien. – só queria que entendesse que só me queria oferecer um emprego.

- E um grande emprego para uma mulher com poucas ou nenhumas habilitações.

- Waldo só me queria ajudar. Sabia que eu tinha saído de um divórcio fazia pouco tempo, e estava sem condições para rejeitar uma oferta de emprego. De qualquer modo, como poderá ter reparado, eu aprendi muito depressa. – Estava exaltada com a insinuação que ele fizera.

- Então está a dizer que não pode, de forma alguma ser considerada suspeita de o ter assassinado?

Furiosa, levantei-me rapidamente e o fintei sem fraquejar – Pare com isso. Pare simplesmente com isso. Não, não dormi com Waldo. Não, não andava atrás do dinheiro dele. Não, não pretendo ganhar qualquer coisa com a sua morte. Era o meu patrão o meu amigo e… e… - acabaram-se-me as palavras e a raiva começava a desaparecer dando lugar a um desespero. – Sabe que mais? Se fosse alguma vez matar alguma pessoa, neste momento seria você.

- É exactamente assim que acontece. A paixão do momento.

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre nós os dois. Sobressaltei-me com a batida na porta. A Sra. Setsuno entrou.

- Não vai conseguir sair daqui esta noite, senhor Chiba. O motorista diz que todas as estradas estão cortadas e o limpa-neve não aparecerá senão amanhã, contando que esta tempestade termine, claro.

Olhei pela janela, o temporal abatia-se do lado de fora. Ambos os carros encontravam-se já sob um abundante manto branco. Sentei-me desanimada com a ideia mas não existia outra alternativa.

- Parece que vai ter de passar aqui a noite, senhor Chiba.

Ele já se erguera e olhava para o relógio.

- Detesto ter de lhe dar essa maçada…

- Não lhe resta outra alternativa. – Disse desanimada. – É melhor arrumarmos os carros na garagem antes que fiquem completamente soterrados.

* * *

><p>Darien manteve-se debaixo do chuveiro durante muito tempo até voltar a sentir os ossos a descongelar. Estava mal habituado ao bom tempo de onde vivia. Secou-se e enrolou a toalha à volta das ancas e postou-se em frente ao espelho. Não estava a pensar no seu aspecto; pensava na mulher que acabara de conhecer e na sua relação com Waldo Takeucho.<p>

Serena era uma mulher atraente com aquele ar moderno e severo. Estivera à espera de uma caçadora de dinheiro de rosto duro, decidida a arrancar todo o que conseguisse, em vez disso existia nela uma hesitação e um ar de vulnerabilidade. Talvez fosse simplesmente uma boa actriz. Deu de ombros. Quem poderia dizer? Com tanto dinheiro em jogo tudo podia acontecer. Mas Waldo confidenciara-lhe, quando começou a desconfiar que alguém planeava a sua morte, que excluindo Darien apenas confiava cem por cento em Serena.

Darien não adormeceu. Ficou deito na cama durante muito tempo com as mãos cruzadas por trás da cabeça, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, mais recomposta, respondi a alguns cartões de pesamos recebidas de alguns homens dos mais altos cargos das finanças bem como a um ministro que Waldo fizera amizade num jogo de golfe e que almoçava de vez em quando.<p>

Passada uma hora, Darien entrou pela porta assustando-me.

- Lamento que se tenha assustado – disse cortês – bati à porta mas como ninguém me respondeu hesitei se entrava, mas daí vi a luz acesa por baixo da porta….

- Pregou-me um susto dos diabos. – A minha voz era irritadiça e impaciente.

- Desculpe. Mas fico satisfeito por a encontrar já acordada - declarou desta vez sentando-se num cadeirão ao meu lado. – Temos de falar sobre os possíveis envolvidos no acidente de Waldo. – Comentou Darien continuando a observar-me. – Quero que me fale das pessoas com quem ele mantinha algum discórdia profissional ou pessoal.

- Não devia saber isso já? Afinal, você é que é o detective.

-Os detectives descobrem coisas fazendo perguntas. – Retorquiu pacientemente, como de falasse para uma criança mimada. – A morte de Waldo Takeucho não foi considerada acidente, foi precisamente o contrário. – falou devagar. – Sabemos que ele já mantinha algumas desconfianças de que alguém o queria matar. Isso não nos surpreende tendo em conta a sua carreira profissional. – fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. – Waldo confiava em mim, da mesma forma que confiava em si. Por isso pode ficar descansada que não está na lista dos possíveis assassinos. – Fintou-a curioso para saber a reacção das suas palavras. – Ficarei responsável por este caso, e gostaria de poder contar com a sua ajuda.

- Muito bem, então o que quer saber? – Perguntei firme. Não queria saber de assassinos. Não queria saber de suspeitos mas não podia fugir daquela situação.

- Lembre-se que isto é por Waldo. – Disse Darien, como de me lesse os pensamentos. – Considere-o o seu último trabalho para ele.

A porta abriu-se e a Sra. Setsuno entrou, trazendo uma travessa de queijos, bolachas salgadas e como não poderia faltar, o café. Pousou o tabuleiro, na pequena mesinha de vidro e de seguida voltou a sair.

Levantei-me e enchi as canecas de café. Darien aceitou o café que lhe ofereci e voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado. Inclinou-se para a frente, cotovelos nos joelhos e com a caneca apertada entre as mãos.

Bebi um gole do café, esquecendo-me temporariamente da presença de Darien. O seu olhar analisava-me com cuidado.

- Está com um aspecto um pouco melhor. Já tem alguma cor nas faces. Parecesse mais com a dona da casa.

- Consegui dormir esta noite, coisa que nos últimos dias tem sido impossível. – Comentei envergonhada com a observação que Darien tinha feito. – De qualquer modo, como sabe, não sou a senhora da casa. Sou meramente uma empregada.

- Mais do que isso, era uma amiga, como já comentou. – Disse Darien com um discreto sorriso no rosto, apercebendo-se do efeito do seu comentário anterior a Serena

- Isso é melhor do que uma "espécie de amiga" – sorri. Estaria a me atirar a ele?

- Não conheci Waldo o suficiente para ser mais do que um empregado. – Explicou Darien – Mas porque ele era o tipo de homem que era, tive o privilégio de me tornar uma "espécie de amigo".

- Compreendo. – Era óbvio que gostava de saber como eles se tinham conhecido, mas já me apercebera que a discrição fazia parte do trabalho de Darien.

- Como deve perceber, nenhum juiz irá permitir que partilhem os bens de Waldo, sem que este caso seja esclarecido. – Explicou. - Ambos sabemos, que o seu nome está naquele testamento. Você foi, como já afirmou, uma grande amiga de Waldo, e nada mais normal do que ele lhe ter deixado alguma coisa.

- Como já lhe informei, não pretendo receber nada da herança. – Afirmou Serena. – Ajudar-lhe-ei no que me for possível para que este assunto seja esclarecido. - O relógio da parede começara a dar sinal que a manhã já ia a meio. – Eu fui amiga de Waldo, mas também fui sua empregada. Nada mais do que isso. Ele nunca se envolveu na minha vida pessoal e eu nunca me envolvi mais do que me era permitido ou da minha responsabilidade na sua. Ambos tínhamos os nossos limites.

Darien olhou-a desconfiado. – Então pelo que estou entendendo, não está nas suas intenções continuar a viver nesta casa.

- Ficarei aqui apenas até resolver tudo o que ficou pendente, o ordenado dos empregados, as contas da casa… - olhei vagamente para aquela sala, redecorada recentemente. – Mentiria se disse-se que não sentirei saudades daqui. Mas não conseguiria viver num lugar onde me traz tantas recordações.

- Muito bem, compreendendo a sua posição senhora Tsukino. Não deve ser fácil lidar com tudo isto, principalmente estar no meio de uma investigação de um assassinato. – Darien segurara a mão de Serena, tentando passar-lhe confiança e compreensão. – Apenas lhe peço que me indique onde ficara assim que decidir sair desta casa, para poder manter contacto consigo sobre a investigação.

- Está bem, comunicar-lhe-ei assim que possível Sr. Chiba.

- Não acha que pode ser Darien? No final das contas, estamos aqui os dois enclausurados por causa do nevão de ontem à noite.

- Está bem, então também me pode tratar por apenas Serena. – Continuei fintando a mão pousada na minha. Estava de novo a atirar-me a ele. O que se passava comigo?

Desde a primeira vez que o vira, que se tinha apercebido das semelhanças entre ele e o seu ex-marido, mas devido às circunstancias emocionais em que ela se encontrava quando o cumprimentou no cemitério, não dera muita importância ao caso. E após saber o motivo pelo qual ele tinha aparecido, tal comparação nunca mais lhe tinha surgido à mente.

Mas naquele momento não conseguia disfarçar o incómodo pela semelhança evidente entre Darien e Seiya. Ambos tinham um porte físico forte e másculo e a cor dos cabelos eram iguais, embora Darien tivesse os seus ligeiramente mais compridos, enquanto Seiya desde que o conhecera, usava eles sempre curtos. Não poderia afirmar que se o visse agora, a comparação coincidisse à que tinha chegado naquele momento, pois já não via o seu ex-marido desde que se divorciara.

Num segundo afastou a mão daquele contacto assustada pelo rumo dos seus pensamentos. Darien era um homem atraente, não podia negar, mas compará-lo ao seu ex-marido era uma situação muito estranha. Aquele homem intrigava-a de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar.

* * *

><p>Quando desci nessa mesma noite, Darien fora-se embora e Luna estava sentada ao lado da mesa da sala com o nariz a apontar para um envelope com o meu nome escrito. Não sei como o cão sabia que era de Darien.<p>

"_Cara Serena,_

_(Lembra-se que concordamos que lhe chamaria Serena em vez de Sra. Tsukino? Só para lhe lembrar, para não ficar pensando que estou a ser presunçoso). Ouvi dizer que as estradas estão desimpedidas e se me despachar, consigo chegar ao aeroporto antes de voltar o nevão. Não queria incomodá-la mais do que nestes últimos dias, por isso despeço-me assim. Mantê-la-ei informada sobre tudo o que acontecer, sempre que me for possível. No final da carta, encontrará um dos meus contactos para que me possa enviar a sua nova morada._

_Foi bom conhecê-la, Serena Tsukino, apesar das circunstâncias e de às vezes de você ser um pouco difícil. Dê uma oportunidade aqui ao homem, está bem? Estou só a cumprir o meu trabalho. _

_Com os melhores cumprimentos, Darien Chiba."_

O que quereria dizer com ser difícil? Não o salvara da tempestade, não lhe dera abrigo? O que mais queria o homem?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo não foi revisado, portanto se encontrarem algum erro é só avisar!<strong>_

_**Continua…**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1:**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Alguns dias depois…<span>_

* * *

><p>Após se ter confirmado as suspeitas de que tinham assassinado Waldo. O juiz proibira a partilha dos bens, até que o processo estivesse concluído. Mas todos sabiam como os processos em tribunais eram longos e muitas vezes decorriam anos até que decidissem encerrar o assunto. Ela não podia simplesmente ficar parada. A vida tinha de ser vivida.<p>

Decidira, um pouco a contra vontade e por insistência da Sra. Setsuno, continuar a viver no Solar, pelo menos até saber que rumo tomaria na sua vida.

Muitos pensariam que após a morte de Waldo, o ritmo de trabalho diminuiria, no entanto acontecera exactamente o oposto. O telefone não parara de tocar desde que o dia amanhecera.

Os dois dias seguintes ao funeral tinham sido calmos, mas os grandes homens dos negócios não tiravam folga. Os compromissos assinados por Waldo tinham de ser resolvidos. Ela não percebia absolutamente nada de acções, mas estava encarregue de encaminhar cada situação ao seu respectivo departamento.

Se tivesse de fazer uma classificação dos piores dias da sua vida, aquele provavelmente não estaria em primeiro lugar, mas, definitivamente, ocuparia um dos três primeiros. Serena Tsukino estivera a dominar a sua impaciência durante todo o dia, a controlar-se severamente, até acabar com a cabeça a latejar e com azia no estômago. A única coisa que queria era estar sozinha.

Distraída a meio dos telefonemas e da papelada, nem notara a presença da Sra. Setsuno no escritório.

- Nunca a vi tão atarefada desde os seus primeiros dias aqui a trabalhar. – Comentou calmamente, relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Este telefone é que não me deixa descansar. – Comentou apertando as têmporas e realizando movimentos circulares de modo a aliviar a tensão acumulada naquela região.

- Estão aqui o Srº Andrew e a Srª Aino para falar consigo. – disse – são dois agentes do FBI.

- O quê? – perguntou Serena, sobressaltada e convencida de ter ouvido mal. Setsuno repetiu mas a mensagem continuava a ser a mesma como ela temia. – Diz-lhes que entrem. – Não sabia o que fazer. Do FBI? O que raios…? Aquele pareceria um fim horrível para um dia igualmente horrível.

As batidas da porta começaram e segundos depois a porta abriu-se e as duas pessoas que entraram mostraram-lhe os distintivos.

- Sou o agente Andrew. – disse o homem – Esta é a Srª Aino e se fosse possível gostaríamos de falar consigo.

Serena convidou-os a entrar no aposento.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Querem tomar algo? Um café talvez?

- Obrigado. – respondeu Andrew. – Hoje foi um dia longo. - Serena compreendia a sensação. O seu dia não tinha sido fácil e pelo rumo que as coisas estavam acontecendo parecia que não iam melhorar.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou Serena, meio a brincar.

Ambos os agentes sorriram.

- Nada. – garantiu-lhe Aino, com um sorriso. – só queríamos falar-lhe de um conhecido seu.

- De um conhecido meu? – talvez se referissem a Waldo. Não saberiam eles que ele teria morrido? Não, eles saberiam. Tinha sido notícia em todos os noticiários. Então, quem?

Andrew tirou um bloco do bolso interior do seu casaco e abriu-o para consultar algumas notas.

- É Serena Tsukino, ex-mulher de Seiya Kou?

- Sim. – Respondeu. – O assunto referia-se a Seya. A última vez que se tinha relembrado do ex-marido tinha sido na altura da morte de waldo. Em que confusão poderia ter-se metido?

- O seu ex-marido tem algum parente? Alguma pessoa próxima?

Serena abanou levemente a cabeça. – Seya era órfão. Quanto a amigos íntimos – encolheu os ombros – a verdade é que não voltei a vê-lo, portanto, não tenho a mínima ideia de quem possam ser os seus amigos.

Os dois agentes olharam-se com o sombrolho franzido. Andrew disse calmamente. – Bolas, assim não vai ser fácil! Estamos num beco sem saída.

- O que fez Seya? – Perguntou com expressão preocupada.

- Nada ilegal, pelo menos que nós saibamos. – respondeu Aino. – Só que está numa situação… delicada. – olhou para Serena com inquietação.

- Precisamos encontrar alguém que possa identifica-lo com segurança. – Disse prontamente Andrew.

Serena empalideceu. Aquelas palavras só poderiam ter um significado. Seya estava morto. E, embora o amor que noutros tempos tinha sentido por ele, tivessem desaparecido, embargou-a uma tristeza arrasadora pelo que tinham vivido. – Está morto – balbuciou, com o olhar fixo na chávena de café.

- Não sabemos. – disse Andrew segurando-lhe a mão trémula. – Houve uma explosão e só sobreviveu uma pessoa. Acreditamos que seja Seya, mas também poderá tratar-se de um agente dos nossos homens. Não temos a certeza e é fundamental que o saibamos. Não podemos dizer-lhe mais nada.

Serena levou novamente as mãos às têmporas e pressionou com força, tentando novamente encontrar algum sentido no que estavam a dizer-lhe. – Se não tinha nada que o identificasse, porque acham que é Seya?

- Sabemos que estava lá. Encontramos parte da sua carta de condução. – Andrew desviou o olhar.

Os olhos amáveis de Aino obscureceram. – Não restou nada que o permita identifica-lo. Nada.

Ficou completamente fria, como se o sangue tivesse deixado de correr pelas suas veias. – Seya?

- O homem que sobreviveu encontra-se numa situação crítica, mas os médicos são moderadamente optimistas. Tem algumas hipóteses. Não podemos dizer-lhe nada, excepto que precisamos saber quem é o homem. Menina Serena, posso dizer-lhe que a minha agência não está directamente envolvida nesta situação. Simplesmente, estamos a colaborar com outras, porque é um assunto que envolve a segurança interna.

De repente Serena compreendeu o que queriam dela. Queria que fosse com eles para identificar pessoalmente o homem ferido. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Acabara de enterrar um amigo fazia pouco tempo, e agora, poderia estar a pouco tempo de enterrar um outro.

- Querem que vá com vocês. – disse com voz vazia.

- Por favor. – rogou Aino. - O seu marido… o seu ex-marido, e o nosso homem medem… mediam o mesmo. Não é possível tirar as impressões digitais, as mãos estão queimadas. – Falou calmamente, explicando a situação. -

- Muito bem. Vou buscar o meu casaco. Onde está ele? – Sabia que tinha muitas coisas a tratar de Waldo. Mas naquele momento as suas prioridades eram outras. Não conseguia trabalhar sem que conseguisse tirar a sua preocupação quanto à possibilidade de o homem em questão poderia ser Seya. Se pudesse ajudar, ajudaria.

- Está no hospital Naval, terá de fazer a mala. Temos um avião particular à nossa espera no aeroporto.

Os acontecimentos estavam a ser demasiado rápidos para a sua capacidades de assimilação. Tinham acontecido demasiadas coisas nos últimos dias.

Saiu do escritório informando que teria de organizar as coisas no Solar antes de poder viajar. Informaria a Srª Setsuno da sua ausência e ligaria para a empresa de Waldo informando que teria de se ausentar.

Estava pálida, tensa e muito magra, resultante dos dias difíceis do último mês. Lembrou-se pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, de Darien. Nunca mais se tinham falado. Enviara-lhe uma carta a informar que não iria mudar de casa, como tinha sido a sua intenção, e esse tinha sido o seu último contacto. Ele nem lhe respondera.

Estaria este caso ligado ao de Waldo? Não. Impossível. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Seya, os negócios de Waldo nunca lhe atrairiam. Não teriam amigos e muito menos inimigos em comum. Além disso, se existisse alguma ligação entre os dois casos os agentes que estavam na sua casa contar-lhe-iam. Ou até mesmo Darien a informaria de tal facto. Era do seu ex-marido que estavam falando. Não a deixariam em branco, certo? Parecia que o destino jogava contra si.

- Estou pronta. Anunciou assim que descera as escadas do seu quarto e encontrara os dois agentes. De seguida saíram os três em direcção ao carro.

* * *

><p>Dormiu no avião. Não pretendia fazê-lo, mas não tinha conseguido manter os olhos fechados.<p>

O voo foi curto. Mas a sesta permitiu-lhe recuperar a sensação de equilíbrio. Em apenas algumas horas a sua vida ficara novamente de pernas para o ar.

- Porque não está num hospital civil? – perguntou Serena.

- É uma questão de segurança. Mas não se preocupe. Trouxemos os melhores especialistas em traumatologista, tanto civis como militares. – respondeu Andrew.

Quando chegara ao hospital, só Andrew saiu do carro com ela. Ninguém lhes prestou a mínima atenção quando entraram no elevador. Quando as postas se abriram, viraram a esquerda, onde dois homens fardados e armados custodiavam uma porta dupla. Deviam conhecer Andrew porque um dos agentes lhe cedeu a passagem.

Andrew parou diante da porta e virou-se para ela com os olhos claros transbordando de preocupação.

- Quero prepará-la um pouco. Está gravemente ferido. Tem o crânio fracturado e os ossos do rosto destruídos. Respira através de um tubo ligado à traqueia. Não espere que se pareça com o homem que recorda.

Serena assentiu levemente antes de abrir a porta. As lágrimas invadiram os seus olhos enquanto cravava o olhar naquele homem imóvel. Era quase literalmente uma múmia. As pernas engessadas, as ligaduras cobriram as mãos, a cabeça e o rosto estava coberto de gaze.

Serena sentiu a garganta de tal maneira seca que lhe doía falar. – Como poderei identifica-lo? – perguntou.

- Lamento. – Andrew olhava-a com compaixão. – Mas precisamos que tente. Conhece-o melhor do que outra pessoa. Talvez haja algum detalhe que recorde: cicatriz, um sinal…qualquer coisa. Demore o tempo que precisar. Estarei lá fora.

Serena apertou os punhos e as lágrimas voltaram a toldar o seu olhar. Tratando-se de Seya ou não, sentia uma pena tão intensa que era dolorosa. Ainda recordava o sorriso de Seya e o brilho travesso dos seus olhos castanhos.

Como era possível continuar a viver com tantos ferimentos? Se conseguisse recuperar a consciência, quereria continuar a viver?

Também era possível que tivesse uma grande vontade de viver. Talvez fosse o que o mantivera vivo durante todo aquele tempo.

Hesitante, Serena estendera uma mão e tocou-lhe o braço. Estava quente. Estava vivo. Seria Seya? Seya tinha aqueles músculos? Poderia ter mudado, ter adquirido peso, ter feito exercício. Ficou observando o homem em silêncio.

Andrew entrou no quarto. – Lamento, sei que não é fácil . – comentou observando o seu rosto com lágrimas.

- Não sei. Desculpe, mas não consigo dizer-lhe se é Seya ou não. – Serena abanou a cabeça, sentindo-se fraca por ter-se deixado ir abaixo daquela maneira.

- Compreendo. Há alguma coisa familiar?

- Não sei. – Soluçou. – Suponho que Seya seja assim tão alto. Tem o cabelo preto e os olhos castanhos, mas deste homem nem sequer posso garantir-lhe isso.

Andrew olhou para ela. – Esses dados aparecem no relatório médico. Cabelo preto e olhos castanhos.

- Então, deve ser Seya, não é?

Uma expressão de alívio atravessou o rosto de Andrew, mas desapareceu quase imediatamente.

- Notificarei os meus supervisores de que o identificou. Trata-se de Seya Kou.

* * *

><p>Quando Serena acordou na manhã seguinte, ficou quieta na cama e percorreu o olhar pelo quarto do hotel. Seya. Aquele homem era Seya. Deveria tê-lo reconhecido. Embora tivessem passados cinco anos, noutros tempos tinha-o amado. Alguma coisa nele deveria ter-lhe sido familiar, apesar dos ferimentos. Ela teria de ser forte. Aquele pessoa dependia dela, independentemente se fosse Seya ou não.<p>

O hospital nessa manhã estava mais movimentado, os dois agentes da policia tinham mudado, mas também pareceram reconhecer Andrew ao verem-no.

Entrou sozinha, aproximou-se da cama e tocou-lhe o braço como fizera na noite anterior. O calor da sua pele provocou-lhe um formigueiro nas pontas dos dedos. Sentiria Seya alguma coisa? Seria consciente das carícias?

- Seya? – sussurrou, com voz trémula. – Sou Serena. Estás ferido. – explicou-lhe, sem deixar de lhe acariciar o braço. – Mas ficarás bem. Partiste as pertas e estão engessadas, por isso, não podes mexê-las. Além disso, inseriram-te um tubo na garganta para te ajudar a respirar, por isso, não podes falar. E não podes ver, porque tens os olhos vendados com ligaduras. Mas não te preocupes, estão a cuidar muito bem de ti e estás a melhorar. – Não sabia se era verdade, mas se a conseguisse ouvir queria tranquiliza-lo e não dar-lhe novos motivos de preocupação. Falou-lhe dos últimos cinco anos, do que fizera, mas não lhe contou do que acontecera com Waldo. Naquele momento, não era aconselhado lembrar de coisas tristes. Estaria ali ao seu lado para lhe ajudar. Ela própria não se encontrava em total equilíbrio com as suas emoções. Mas tinha de ser forte por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

(Este capitulo não foi revisado, qualquer erro é só avisar ok?)

Quem será este homem misterioso?


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

* * *

><p>Todos os dias passava pelo hospital. Entrava no quarto e falava até ficar com a garganta seca, até não ser capaz de pensar em nada para fazer ou dizer, mas, inclusive então tinha continuado com a mão no seu braço. Talvez assim ele soubesse que ela estava ali.<p>

Entrou uma enfermeira e olhou para Serena com curiosidade, mas não lhe pediu que abandonasse o quarto. Verificou os monitores e tirou algumas notas. Serena olhou para a enfermeira e depois olhou para Seya.

- Sabe que estou aqui?

- Não de forma consciente. – respondeu calmamente. – Esteve falando com ele todo o dia não foi? Certamente parte da sua conversa chegar-lhe-á de uma forma ou de outra.

A enfermeira saiu e Serena permaneceu quieta. Conseguiria ouvir, embora fosse incapaz de responder? Embora a sua garganta gritasse por um descanso, Serena continuou a falar, desta vez sobre a sua infância.

**Era uma voz serena e incrivelmente terna. Não compreendia as palavras, porque a inconsciência continuava a envolver a sua mente em camadas de escuridão, mas ouvia a voz, sentia-a, tal como sentia algo quente na pele. E aquele contacto minúsculo e ténue fazia-o sentir-se menos sozinho. Alguma coisa intensa e vital no seu interior concentrava-se naquele contacto e obrigava-o a abandonar a escuridão. Com certeza teria de suportar aquela tortura antes de alcançar aquela voz e estava muito fraco. Talvez nunca chegasse até ela. Mas a voz atraia-o como um íman e afastava-o da sensação de isolamento.**

- … Mas a primeira vez que te vi, pensei que tinhas os olhos da minha primeira boneca que me ofereceram no natal…

A respiração de Seya parecia ter-se tornado mais repousada, mas profunda. Ela continuou a acariciar-lhe delicadamente o braço. De repente, Seya teve um espasmo no braço. Aquele movimento surpreendeu Serena de tal maneira que afastou a mão e empalideceu. Era a primeira vez que se mexia, embora ela soubesse que provavelmente teria sido em espasmo muscular involuntário. Lentamente estendeu a mão e voltou a tocar-lhe no braço, mas Seya permanecia completamente quieto.

Andrew entrou naquele momento e Serena rapidamente contou-lhe o que acontecera. Ele saiu e voltou a entrar com uma enfermeira e um médico. Após uns momentos ela voltou-se para Serena e comentou.

- Não podemos ignorá-lo, menina Tsukino. É à sua voz que ele responde, não à minha ou a de qualquer agente. O senhor Kou não está em coma profundo. Não é ilógico pensar que pode ouvi-la. Pode não compreender mas é possível que a ouça.

- Mas disseram-me que o seu coma tinha sido induzido. Como é possível? - perguntou Serena confusa.

O médico respondeu-lhe calmamente e da forma mais clara que conseguia. – Ainda desconhecemos muitas coisas sobre o comportamento da mente e a sua influência no corpo, mas sabemos que existe uma ligação entre ambos.

- Está a dizer-me que recuperará mais depressa se eu continuar a falar com ele e permanecer ao seu lado?

O médico sorriu - Em poucas palavras, sim. – disse. Saiu do quarto seguido pelo agente Andrew. – Este homem precisa dela. Se quer tanto que ele se recupere, mantenha-a por perto. – comentou discretamente o médico a Andrew antes de seguir o seu caminho pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>Andrew ficou muito tempo à frente da comida péssima da cafetaria e do café. O turno seguinte poderia não ser tão bom, de modo que queria apreciar o café durante o tempo que pudesse. Não sabia exactamente como puxar o assunto que rondara a sua cabeça durante todo o almoço. O Homem tinha-o deixado bem claro: Serena Tsukino tinha de ficar. Não queria que identificasse o paciente e se fosse embora. Queria que se sentisse emocionalmente envolvida no que via, pelo menos, o suficiente para se sentir obrigada a ficar. E quando o Homem queria alguma coisa, conseguia-a.<p>

Andrew suspirou. _"E se ela se apaixonar por ele? Sabe como é! As mulheres perseguem-no, são incapazes de resistir."_ Tinha-lhe dito. _"É possível que sofra"_ tinha-lhe respondido o Homem _"Mas a sua vida está em perigo e as opções são limitadas. Por alguma razão Darien Chiba estava lá quando aconteceu. Sabemo-lo nós e sabem-no eles. Não temos uma linha de hipóteses entre as quais escolher. "._

"_E se ela estiver ao seu lado quando recuperar a consciência? E se ela descobrir…"_ questionou Andrew. _"Isso é o de menos. Os médicos disseram que estará demasiado confuso e desorientado. Avisar-nos-ão assim que começar a sair do coma. Não conseguiremos mantê-lo fora do quarto sem levantar suspeitas, mas estaremos atentos."_ Respondera-lhe o Homem.

- Está há uma eternidade a mexer o café. – a voz de Serena interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

- Estava a tentar pensar numa forma de lhe pedir uma coisa – admitiu prontamente.

- Só há uma forma de o fazer. Peça-ma. – Serena olhou com estranheza para ele.

Andrew respirou fundo. – Não volte amanhã para o Solar. Fique aqui com Seya. Precisa e precisará de si. Se precisar pagar-lhe-emos a estadia e as suas despesas. – esclareceu.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-na com dureza. Seya nunca tivera necessitado dela, fora sempre ela que precisara dele. Abanou a cabeça lentamente. – Seya é um solitário. Sempre foi. – declarou – Ficarei e ajudarei no que me for permitido, mas não creio que ele precisará de mim depois. Nunca precisou. Quanto ao dinheiro – fez uma pausa. – Não quero que me deêm dinheiro para estar com ele. Eu própria pagarei as minhas despesas. Mas terei de ir a casa primeiro. – disse.

- Encarregar-me-ei de lhe organizar a viagem.

- Quanto tempo acha que ficarei aqui?

- Alguns meses, pelo menos. Talvez mais.

Serena não disse nada sentou-se ao lado de Andrew e passaram os minutos seguintes discutindo onde ela permaneceria no tempo que lá estivesse. Aquele pedido só significaria que eles estavam convencidos que Seya recuperaria.

* * *

><p>Dias depois, Serena apenas sentiu desaparecer o nó da garganta quando olhou para Seya. Fixou o olhar nele e com cuidado, pousou os dedos no braço dele e começou a falar.<p>

- Estou aqui. Ontem tive de ir ao Solar para trazer as minhas coisas e coordenar algum trabalho. Recorda-me que te conte um dia toda a confusão que estou a lidar nestes poucos meses. De qualquer maneira, vou ficar ao teu lado até que estejas melhor.

**A voz voltara. Penetrava lentamente as camadas escuras que o envolvia. Ele ainda não compreendia as palavras, a voz simplesmente aparecia, era como um raio de luz. Queria aproximar-se mais daquele som e começar a lutar contra a neblina que envolvia a sua mente. Mas cada vez que tentava, uma dor ardente atingia todo o seu corpo. **

O braço mexeu-se como tinha feito da outra vez e, tal como acontecera, Serena afastou a mão. Deixou de falar e ficou a olhar fixamente para ele. Depois voltou a pousar a mão e reatou o que estava a dizer. Se Seya tivesse consciência da sua presença, poderia estar a tentar comunicar com ela?

- Estás acordado? – Perguntou-lhe, suavemente – consegues mexer o braço novamente? – Mas nenhum movimento existiu e, com um suspiro Serena voltou ao seu monólogo.

Regressou ao hospital na manhã seguinte. O quarto estava iluminado apesar da hora. Fechou a porta, aproximou-se da cama e pousou a mão no seu braço.

- Estou aqui – disse. Seya respirou fundo e o seu peito tremeu. Aquele gesto abalou Serena. Seya sabia que ela estava ali. De alguma forma tinha-a reconhecido. – Consegues ouvir-me? – sussurrou, com voz trémula – Sentes a minha mão, é isso? Quando te toco no braço consegues senti-lo? Deves estar assustado e confuso, deves estar a tentar compreender o que se passa, mas agora é muito difícil. Ficarás bem, embora ainda demore algum tempo.

**A voz. Havia alguma coisa nela que o arrastava, apesar da dor que o esperava cada vez que abandonava a escuridão. Aterrava-o aquela dor, mas era mais intenso o desejo daquela voz. Algum instinto primário a tinha reconhecido, desejava-a e encontrava nela a força para lutar. E queria que ela soubesse que ele estava ali.**

Voltou a mexer o braço. O movimento era demasiado lento para ser um espasmo muscular involuntário. Daquela vez Serena não retirou a mão. Pelo contrário, esfregou suavemente o seu braço enquanto cravava o olhar no seu rosto.

- Seya? Pretendias mexer o braço? Podes tentá-lo outra vez?

**Era estranho. Algumas daquelas palavras pareciam fazer sentido. Outras não tinham sentido algum. O braço? Sim. Ela queria que mexesse o braço. Não sabia se conseguiria faze-lo. Doía-lhe tanto. Afastar-se-ia dele se não mexesse o braço? Não ia suportar ficar novamente sozinho. Tentou gritar mas não conseguia.**

Mexeu o braço. O movimento foi quase imperceptível, um tremor que não teria notado se não tivesse a mão sobre o seu braço. O coração de Serena pulsava com força.

- Seya, consegues ouvir-me? Sou Serena. Não consegues falar porque estás entubado. Mas estou aqui e não me irei embora.

Ele entreabriu lentamente os lábios, como se estivesse a formar palavras. Ela sentia a força do seu desespero e a sua determinação. Voltou a tentar. Mexeu a língua para sussurrar uma palavra que mal se ouvia.

-Dor.

Serena respirou fundo várias vezes, alheia às lagrimas que deslizavam pelas suas faces. – Já volto. Dar-te-ão alguma coisa para acalmar a dor. Já volto. Prometo.

Serena voou até à porta, abriu-a bruscamente e saiu para o corredor.

- Está acordado! – gritou – Disse que tem dores. Por favor, têm de lhe dar alguma coisa.

Andrew olhou-a com incredulidade e ele como o médico apressaram-se para o quarto de Seya. As enfermeiras já corriam mas quando Serena tentou entrar fizeram-na esperar no corredor. Não havia dúvidas. Ele estava a recuperar. A confusão era geral.

- Consegue ouvir o que dizemos? – Perguntou Andrew.

- É possível. Eu diria que sim. – respondeu o médico.

-Quanto tempo passará até que possamos interroga-lo?

O médico dirigiu-o um olhar duro. – Eu diria que ainda falta uma semana. E não espere que possa sequer recordar o que lhe aconteceu e poderão passar meses.

- Existe algum perigo de que revele a Serena alguma informação secreta? – Andrew não queria falar muito. O médico sabia que Seya era um paciente muito importante, mas não sabia mais detalhes.

- Não é provável. Mas garanto-lhe que será o primeiro a vê-o quando tirarmos o tubo.

Andrew fixou o olhar no homem que permanecia imóvel na cama. Estava a tanto tempo inconsciente, que lhe era difícil admitir que pudesse ouvir ou sentir ou que tentasse comunicar. Mas, sabendo o que sabia dele, Andrew compreendeu que era inevitável. Aquele homem nunca desistia, nunca deixava de lutar.

- Há alguma coisa da qual possa ter certeza? – Perguntou Andrew.

O médico olhou-o firme. – Sim, Tenho certeza de que a sua recuperação depende da menina Tsukino. Tentem que não se afaste dele. Aquela mulher é mais forte do que parece.

Serena entregara-se com devoção a Seya, de uma maneira que Andrew não conseguia compreender. De qualquer maneira tinha de comunicar ao Homem o que tinha acontecido.

Para Serena pareceu ter se passado uma eternidade quando o médico saiu. Ela entrara assim que o médico saiu do quarto. Andrew observou-a quando ela se aproximou da cama e saiu silenciosamente.

- Já voltei. – sussurrou – Já podes voltar a dormir. Estarei ao teu lado quando voltares a acordar. – Lentamente a pulsação de Seya voltou a acalmar juntamente com a sua respiração.

**Ela estava ali. Podia sentir uma mão no braço. Eram muitas as coisas que queria saber e não podia perguntar. E se aquela mulher o deixasse? Queria saber quem era. Quem? **

Os seus lábios formaram uma palavra a qual traduziu unicamente em silêncio. Serena pousou delicadamente a mão sobre os seus lábios.

- Não tentes falar. – sussurrou – Eu recitarei o alfabeto. Cada vez que chegar à letra que queres, tenta mexer o braço. Eu continuarei a repetir até formarmos uma palavra que queres dizer. Mexes o braço uma vez se for _sim_ e duas se for _não_.

Seya mexeu o braço apenas uma vez. – Muito bem. Comecemos: «A», «B», «C», «D»… - Quando pronunciou a letra Q ela sentiu o braço mexer. –«Q?» –Seya voltou a mexer o braço. – Muito bem, a primeira letra é «Q», vamos continuar. – Passado um tempo ambos já tinham conseguido formar a palavra «Quem» - Quem? É essa a palavra? Queres saber quem sou? - Seya mexeu o braço. Ele não sabia, claro que não sabia. Achava que se recordaria da sua voz depois de cinco anos sem se falarem? – Sou Serena – disse com delicadeza. – A tua ex-mulher.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

(Este capitulo não foi revisado...)

Quem será este homem? Será mesmo o ex-marido de Serena? Hum, terão de esperar para saber, mas a resposta parece-me que será óbvia... :P


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3:_**

* * *

><p>Seya continuou completamente imóvel durante a maior parte do tempo. Serena começou a ter a impressão de que ele iniciou a afastar-se dela, embora não fosse capaz de mexer um único músculo.<p>

Incomodá-lo-ia ser tão dependente de uma pessoa? Ou talvez o incomodasse que fosse a sua ex-mulher quem estivesse ali?

Serena imprimiu à sua voz uma calma que estava muito longe de sentir.

– Queres fazer mais alguma pergunta? – Seya fez dois movimentos com o braço. – Queres que fique contigo? - Seya permaneceu quieto. Depois, mexeu o braço. E voltou a mexê-lo. Não. - Muito bem, não voltarei a incomodar-te.

Serena não esperou para ver se Seya tinha alguma coisa a responder, virou-se e abandonou o quarto, encontrando-se com Andrew na sala de espera.

- Queria que soubesse que o meu trabalho terminou. Seya não quer que continue ao seu lado.

- O quê? – parecia surpreendido. – Como sabe?

- Disse-mo.

- Como pode ter-lho dito? Não consegue falar, nem é capaz de escrever.

- Encontramos um sistema para comunicar. Fui-lhe recitando o alfabeto e ele mexia ligeiramente o braço quando chegava a letra que queria. Um movimento do braço significa «sim» e dois «não».

- Já contou ao médico? – Perguntou-lhe bruscamente.

- Não, não o vi.

- Peça que chame o médico. Quero falar com ele. Já! – Ordenou a um enfermeiro.

Cinco minutos depois apareceu o médico, com aspecto cansado e vestido com o uniforme verde que usava nas operações. Ouviu atentamente Serena e, de seguida, sem dizer uma única palavra, afastou-se com Andrew para uma zona mais reservada.

- O que me diz a esta rápida melhoria? – Perguntou Andrew com um tom indecifrável. – É possível que o seu cérebro sofra alguma lesão irreversível? – Perguntou em tom baixo, recordando-se que Serena podia ouvi-los.

- Não sei. Recebeu cuidados médicos excelentes e isso é muito importante num processo de recuperação. O facto de que tenha acordado e respondido à presença da menina Serena foi inesperado. Existem várias fases de recuperação, pelo qual um paciente passa. Na primeira é a estimulação vigorosa para acordar o paciente. Depois vem o delírio e a agitação. De seguida, o paciente começa a tranquilizar-se, mas encontra-se muito confuso. E na fase seguinte é capaz de responder a algumas perguntas, mas incapaz de realizar qualquer tarefa.

- E em que estado se encontra ele neste momento?

- Eu preferia não arriscar uma hipótese sem antes o analisar, mas posso dizer que ele ultrapassou as primeiras fases com sucesso. Não conseguirá comunicar até que o inchaço do rosto e da garganta tenha remetido o suficiente para desentubá-lo. Ele tem uma constituição tremendamente forte e aquela mulher… - acenou levemente na direcção de Serena – teve um efeito forte nele. A sua recuperação parece ser promissora.

Serena não conseguia ouvir nem entendia o que estavam a dizer. Esperou, esforçando-se para controlar os seus sentimentos. Segundos depois o médico chamou uma enfermeira e dirigiu-se directamente para o quarto de Seya juntamente com Andrew.

O médico passou muito tempo no quarto, e um exército de enfermeiras entravam e saiam constantemente, como se estivesse a acontecer alguma coisa tremendamente importante no interior.

Quase uma hora depois, Andrew entrou na sala de espera e dirigiu-lhe um olhar intenso. Um calafrio percorreu as costas de Serena. Endireitou-se na cadeira, nervosa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou. – Sofreu uma recaída?

- Não se lembra. – disse Andrew. – Não se recorda de nada. Tem amnésia.

Andrew suspirou. Não contavam com aquilo. Precisavam que o paciente acordasse, que fosse capaz de falar, de compreender o que tinha de fazer. Aquele pormenor tinha arruinado o plano. Nem sequer sabia quem era. Como poderia proteger-se, se nem sequer sabia de quem tinha de se defender? Não conseguia distinguir amigos de inimigos.

- Perguntou por ti. – Disse Andrew. - Estivemos a fazer-lhe muitas perguntas – continuou a explicar-lhe. – Utilizámos o teu sistema, embora seja um pouco lento. Quando lhe disse que era a sua ex-mulher ficou confuso, assustado. Não se lembra de ti e não sabia o que fazer. É muito difícil para ele concentrar-se, embora esteja a progredir muito depressa. – fez uma pequena pausa, observando a reacção dela, e continuou. – Soletrou varias vezes o teu nome.

– Tem amnésia total? - A vontade de ir ter com ele era tão forte que era quase dolorosa.

- Nem sequer sabe como se chama. Não se recorda de nada da explosão, não sabe como estava lá. Tem a mente completamente em branco, raios! – acabou, expressando a sua impotência e a sua frustração.

- Recuperará a memória?

- Provavelmente ou pelo menos, em parte. É possível que recupere de forma quase imediata ou demorar meses.

Todas aquelas palavras para dizer que, simplesmente, não sabiam o que ia acontecer. E entretanto, Seya continuava incapaz de falar, de ver e de se mexer. Só ouvia e pensava. O que sentiria ao estar tão desorientado, tão afastado de tudo o que podia ser familiar, sem nenhum ponto de referência?

- Ainda estás disposta a ficar? – perguntou Andrew. – Mesmo sabendo que isto poderá demorar meses? Ou anos?

- Anos? – Perguntou Serena com um fio de voz.

- O médico disse que estar perto de coisas e de pessoas que lhe sejam familiares poderá estimular a sua memória, dando-lhe também uma sensação de estabilidade.

A ideia aterrava-a. E se se apaixonasse mais profundamente por Seya do que da primeira vez, e o voltasse a perder assim que tudo voltasse à normalidade e ele já não precisa-se dela?

- Precisa de ti. E nós também. Precisamos que o ajudes como só tu podes fazê-lo, porque precisamos que nos conte o que sabe.

Serena vagueou o olhar pelo ambiente e recostou-se na cadeira com uma postura decidida. – Não o deixarei. Não sei o que vai acontecer mas não o abandonarei. – Levantou-se e abandonou a sala.

Andrew permaneceu sentado durante mais algum tempo. Ele sabia que Serena tinha a sensação de estar a ser manipulada, mas mesmo assim ela estava disposta a deixar pelo bem de Seya.

Ele tinha de comunicar ao Homem o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e perguntou-se o que poderia acontecer a seguir. Ambos contavam com a participação voluntária de Seya, com a contribuição do seu talento e das suas capacidades. Mas teriam de o deixar sair do hospital tão indefeso como uma criança.

Mas, fosse qual fosse a decisão que o seu superior tomasse, o ferido estava a correr um risco. E se o seu agente se encontrasse numa situação de risco, Serena também correria perigo.

* * *

><p>Era difícil para Serena voltar a entrar naquele quarto de Seya depois do choque emocional que acabava de suportar. Ele precisava dela naquele momento. Abriu a porta e sentiu a atenção dele se concentrar nela, embora nem sequer se mexesse. Foi como se estivesse a conter a respiração.<p>

- Voltei. – disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se da cama e pousou a mão no seu braço.

**A voz. Era-lhe familiar, definitivamente uma voz de mulher. Tentou pensar, mas as palavras ricocheteavam na sua cabeça, fazendo com que lhe fosse impossível encontrar-lhes um sentido. Não sabia nada. Mas também não era capaz de reter as palavras e ordená-las de forma adequada. A frustração consumia-o. Flectiu o braço sob a mão que o acariciava. **

**Não a queria longe. Ela era o único vinculo que unia o mundo exterior à prisão do seu corpo, a única janela num universo de plena escuridão. **

Seya começou a mexer rapidamente o braço e Serena entendeu a mensagem.

- Está bem – disse e reciou o alfabeto.

«Desculpa» Seya virou ligeiramente o rosto para ela e entreabiu os seus lábios feridos enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

- Não faz mal – respondeu ela.

Serena recitou novamente o alfabeto.

«Medo»

Aquela palavra atingiu-a com força. Era algo que o antigo Seya jamais teria admitido. – Eu sei, mas ficarei contigo durante todo o tempo que quiseres. – prometeu-lhe.

«O que aconteceu?»

Em voz baixa, ela falou-lhe da explosão, mas não lhe deu mais detalhes.

«Olhos.»

- Terão de voltar a operar-te, mas o prognóstico é bom. Voltarás a ver, garanto-te.

«Paralítico?»

- Não! Partiste as pernas e estão engessadas, é por isso que não consegues mexê-las.

«Mãos.»

- Estão vendadas pelas queimaduras. Ficarão bem.

«Peito. Dói.»

- Tens uma perfuração pulmonar e um tubo no peito. Tenta não o tirar.

«Garganta.»

- Tens um tubo ligado à traqueia porque não respiras bem.

«Cara partida?»

Serena suspirou. – Sim, alguns ossos estão partidos. Não tens o rosto desfigurado mas suficientemente inchado para ser difícil respirar. Assim que diminuir tirar-te-ão o tubo.

«Levanta o lençol e vê…»

- Não vou fazer isso! – respondeu, com indignação, deixando de soletrar assim que compreendeu para onde se dirigiam as palavras. Depois, não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma gargalhada, porque Seya parecia realmente impaciente. – Está tudo no lugar, acredita em mim.

«Funciona?»

- Terás de descobrir por ti próprio. E comporta-te, se não quiseres que uma enfermeira venha tirar-te a algália. Então, descobrirás da forma mais dura. – Assim que acabou a frase, corou violentamente e não ajudou muito vê-lo sorrir novamente. Não pretendia que as suas palavras soassem daquela maneira.

O esforço que fizera acabou por o deixar exausto. Ao fim de alguns minutos, Seya soletrou a palavra «dormir».

- Não pretendia cançar-te – murmurou Serena. – Vá, dorme.

«Ficarás?»

- Sim, claro que ficarei. Não voltarei para o meu apartamento sem te avisar. – Sentiu um nó na garganta perante a insegurança de Seya.

Permaneceu ao seu lado durante muito tempo. Um sorriso curvava os seus lábios. A personalidade de Seya era tão forte que se manifestava apesar das limitações que tinha para comunicar. Queria saber a verdade, não se contentava com promessas vagas, nem com conversas ambíguas de médicos. Podia ter esquecido o seu nome, mas isso não o tinha feito mudar. Era um homem forte, muito mais do que antes.

* * *

><p>- O que devemos fazer? – Perguntou Andrew em voz baixa com os seus olhos claros fixos nuns olhos pretos.<p>

- As decisões já estão tomadas – respondeu o Homem, em voz igualmente baixa. – Não tivemos outro remédio. Se agora fizéssemos alguma coisa fora do normal, poderíamos levantar suspeitas e ele não está em condições de reconhecer os seus inimigos.

- Quando recuperar a memória, não achará nenhuma graça ao que fizemos.

Um sorriso fugaz apareceu nos lábios do seu superior.

- Ficará furioso. Mas não vou correr nenhum risco com a sua segurança até que seja capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Já o descobriram uma vez e poderá acontecer novamente.

Andrew assentiu, recordando a época em que aquele homem era o alvo de todos os criminosos que faziam parte daquele mundo sinistro. Aquele homem decidia por si mesmo em quem podia confiar. E era possível que o próprio Presidente do país nem sequer chegasse a descobrir quem era. Andrew era das poucas pessoas que se podiam considerar sortudas, e também o era o homem que estava internado.

* * *

><p>Quatro dias mais tarde, tiraram a Seya o tubo do pulmão, pois a perfuração já tinha sarado. Quando deixaram Serena novamente no seu quarto, Seya mexeu o braço, indicando que queria soletrar, e Serena recitou o alfabeto.<p>

«Levantar cabeça.»

Serena carregou no botão que havia na cabeceira da cama e foi levantando centímetro a centímetro. Seya respirou várias vezes, enquanto o seu peso se deslocava para as ancas e parte inferior do seu corpo, e depois, mexeu braço para Serena parar. Soltou um palavrão silencioso enquanto contraía os músculos, tentando vencer a dor. Após alguns minutos habituou-se à nova posição e começou a relaxar.

Serena observava-o atentamente. Ele estava a melhorar de dia para dia. O inchaço da cara estava a diminuir e os lábios estavam quase normais. Ela quase conseguia sentir a sua impaciência. Seya queria falar, queria ver, queria caminhar, queria ser capaz de mudar de posição quando estava na cama. Mas ele não desistia, fazia-lhe cada vez mais perguntas, tentando preencher o vazio de lembranças.

Um movimento dele alertou-a. «Quando nos casamos?» Era a primeira pergunta pessoal que lhe fazia.

– Estivemos casados durante três anos. E divorciámo-nos faz alguns anos. -

«Porquê?»

- Fomos-nos distanciando e, por fim, o divórcio foi quase mais uma formalidade. Não foi um processo traumático, como também não o foi o nosso casamento. – Conseguiu responder com calma.

«Filhos?»

- Não, não temos filhos.

«Voltaste a casar-te?»

- Não. E acho que tu também não.

«Família?»

- Não, teus pais já morreram e, se tiveres mais algum parente, eu nunca o conheci. – Evitou falar-lhe que ficara órfão numa idade muito precoce. O facto de não ter família parecia ter-lhe inquietá-lo.

Seya permaneceu um longo momento quieto. Serena aproveitou e começou a contar-lhe como se tinham conhecido e, pouco a pouco, viu que ele ia relaxando a expressão. Ele fazia uma pergunta após a outra, parecia uma criança ouvindo um conto de fadas.

No entanto, os dias foram passando e as lembranças continuavam sem voltar. Serena via como ele se concentrava em cada palavra dela, fazendo um esforço para recordar. Ele jamais se permitia deixar levar pela frustração ou perder a paciência.

* * *

><p>Andrew estava no hospital no dia em que lhe tiraram o tubo da traqueia e a sonda do estômago, juntamente com Serena esperando no corredor. A porta abriu-se e saíram as enfermeiras, o médico foi o último a sair e parou para falar com ambos.<p>

- Correu tido bem – disse-lhe, sorrindo ligeiramente. – Respira perfeitamente e fala. Não lhe direi quias foram as suas primeiras palavras, mas quero advertir-lhe que a sua voz não será como a recorda. Melhorará com o tempo, mas nunca mais será como antes.

- Eu gostaria de falar com ele. - Disse Andrew, olhando para Serena. Ela compreendeu que havia coisas que queria dizer a Seya, embora ele não recordasse o que tinha acontecido.

- Boa sorte. Mas receio que não tenha vontade de o ver. Quer ver Serena e foi bastante explícito nisso.

Andrew não se surpreendeu, mas mesmo assim tinha de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Menos de um minuto depois, abriu a porta e olhava para Serena com expressão frustrada e divertida ao mesmo tempo. – Quer que tu entres e não está disposto a colaborar até que o faças.

- Achavas realmente que o faria? – ouviu-se uma voz rouca atrás dele. – Serena, entra.

Ela começou a tremer ao ouvir aquela voz áspera e profunda, muito mais do que recordava. Tinha a sensação de que os seus joelhos eram borracha enquanto atravessava o quarto.

- Estou aqui. – sussurrou Serena.

Seya permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes de dizer: - Quero um como de água.

Serena esteve prestes a soltar uma gargalhada. Era um pedido tão normal que qualquer um poderia tê-lo feito. Virou-se para o recipiente cheio de água e encheu um copo e depois aproximou-o dos lábios. Com muito cuidado, ele bebeu lentamente e relaxou.

- Graças a Deus… - murmurou, com a voz rouca. – Ainda tenho a garganta inchada. Tinha medo de não conseguir engolir e garanto que não queria que voltassem a pôr-me aquele maldito tubo.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Serena.

- Sim, beija-me.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

(Este capitulo não foi revisado...)


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Capítulo 4:_**

* * *

><p>Quando Serena abriu a porta do quarto de Seya no dia seguinte, ele virou a cabeça na almofada e a comprimento.<p>

- Serena! – A sua voz soava ainda rouca.

- Como soubeste que era eu? – Perguntou olhando para as ligaduras que cobriam os seus olhos.

- Não sei. Talvez pelos teus passos, ou simplesmente pelo teu cheiro. – respondeu, lentamente. – Não vais dar-me um beijo de bom dia?

O coração de Serena disparou como no dia anterior quando ele lhe pedira o mesmo. Tinha-lhe dado um beijo terno, mal lhe roçara os lábios, e naquele momento apenas atravessou o quarto e inclinou-se para lhe dar outro beijo, permitindo apoiar os seus lábios sobre os dele durante um segundo.

- Como te sentes? – perguntou serena enquanto tentava acalmar o seu coração.

- Não posso reclamar, hoje tenho menos uma agulha, tiraram-me o soro há uma hora. E também renunciei os analgésicos. Quero ter a cabeça desperta. Tenho várias perguntas que queria fazer-te, mas antes tinha a cabeça tão confusa que era quase impossível. Agora, quero saber tudo. Onde estou?

- Estás no Hospital Naval. Andrew disse-me que te tinham trazido para este hospital por questões de segurança. Há dois agentes da polícia à entrada desta ala do hospital.

- Isso significa que há alguém com muita influência que quer que fique aqui. E quanto a Andrew?

- É do FBI, confio nele – respondeu Serena com firmeza.

- Isto deve ser grave, não é normal coordenarem tantos departamentos diferentes. – murmurou. – Fala-me da explosão.

- Não sei exactamente o que aconteceu – explicou-lhe. – Andrew disse-me que não estavas a fazer nada ilegal, pelo menos que eles soubessem. Eles acreditam que poderias saber alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu naquela operação. Tinham um golpe preparado, alguém tinha posto uma bomba no local de encontro. Tu foste o único sobrevivente.

- Que tipo de operação?

- Não sei. A única coisa que Andrew me disse foi que se tratava de um assunto relacionado com a segurança nacional.

- Não é de estranhar que queiram que recupere a memória. Mas há uma coisa que não consigo compreender: porque estás envolvida nisto?

- Trouxeram-me para que te identificasse.

- Para me identificares? Não me reconheciam?

- Não tinham a certeza se eras tu… ou o seu agente. Aparentemente vocês têm muitas semelhanças e como tinhas as mão queimadas não podiam tirar-te as impressões digitais.

Seya mexeu-se, inquieto, e proferiu um palavrão.

- Estou a tentar encontrar o sentido disto. Mas deparo-me sempre com um buraco negro. Parte do que me dizes parece-me familiar e penso «Sim, sou eu» mas há alturas que é como se estivesses a falar de um desconhecido. – Murmurou com amargura. A sua mente encontrava-se numa batalha, tentando perceber o padrão comum entre todas aquelas informações.

* * *

><p>Seya saiu da Unidade de Cuidados Intensivos poucos dias depois e foi transferido para um quarto individual. Os agentes da polícia também mudaram de localização. No quarto tinha televisão e insistia em "ver" todos os programas que podia, como se estivesse à procura de alguma pista que pudesse ajudá-lo a localizar as peças perdidas que compunham a sua personalidade. O problema era que parecia estar interessado em todas as grandes questões mundiais e falava sobre políticos de outras nações com a mesma facilidade com que falava dos do seu país.<p>

Aquilo inquietava Serena. Seya nunca tinha sido um homem particularmente apreciador de política e a profundidade dos seus conhecimentos sobre o assunto revelava que se envolvera realmente naquele mundo. Portanto, era cada vez mais provável que estivesse envolvido na operação que estivera prestes a matá-lo e talvez o próprio Andrew o soubesse. Ou talvez não. Andrew tinha tido uma longa conversa privada com Seya, mas Seya permanecera à defesa. Só parecia ter baixado a guarda com Serena. Ela no entanto poria tanto a sua vida como a de Seya nas mãos de Andrew.

Mas então a que se devia aquela sensação de que deveria saber mais do que sabia? Estaria Seya em perigo por causa do que tinha visto? Estaria realmente envolvido naquele assunto? Serena não era ingénua ao ponto de não se ter dado conta de que lhe tinham escondido a maior parte dos detalhes sobre o acontecido, mas também nunca esperara que Andrew lhe contasse tudo o que sabia.

Dias mais tarde, Serena estava com ele quando lhe tiraram as ligaduras das mãos e da cabeça. Apenas os olhos continuavam tapados e a cana do nariz. Tinha o rosto magro devido ao peso que tinha perdido durante todo aquele tempo e a barba parecia mais escura devido à palidez do seu rosto.

- Neste momento, as suas mãos estão muito sensíveis – disse o médico. – tenha cuidado nos primeiros tempos. Não tem nenhum tendão nem nenhum ligamento afectado, de modo que, com o tempo, poderá voltar a usá-las sem problemas.

Seya esperou o médico e as enfermeiras abandonassem o quarto e perguntou a Serena:

- Que aspecto têm?

- Estão vermelhas – respondeu Serena com sinceridade.

- Na próxima semana operar-me-ão aos olhos. Dentro de duas semanas, poderei esquecer o gesso. Dá-me um mês para recuperar as forças e por fim, já me terão tirado as ligaduras dos olhos.

- Só um mês para recuperares? Não te parece um pouco ambicioso?

- Já passei antes por isto – respondeu ele e ficou muito quieto. Serena conteve a respiração enquanto o observava, mas, ao fim de um minuto, Seya soltou um palavrão. – Bolas, sei coisas, mas não consigo recordá-las! Sei a comida de que gosto, da mesma forma que sei o nome de todos os chefes de Estado de que falam nas notícias e consigo inclusive recordar o seu aspecto, mas não recordo o meu próprio rosto. – Interrompeu-se e disse em voz baixa: - Às vezes, sinto vontade de partir este lugar com as minhas próprias mãos.

- O médico disse que terias de esperar. Que irias recuperando a memória pouco a pouco. – Respondeu Serena comovida pelo que ele acabara de dizer.

Seya continuou pensativo durante alguns segundos. De repente, mudou de humor e disse:

- Senta-te comigo na cama. - Serena obedeceu, com curiosidade, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

Seya estendeu a mão com um gesto hesitante e acariciou o seu cabelo. Ele não dizia nada. Levantou a outra mão e tocou o rosto dela. Deslizou suavemente os dedos pela testa, continuando até os lábios e o pescoço. Serena deixara de respirar sem dar conta disso. Lentamente, ele continuou a descer até os ombros e com uma lentidão deliberada, desceu até aos seios e moldou-os com ambas as mãos. Serena inspirou bruscamente e ele tentou acalmá-la.

- Calma, calma – sussurrou, inspirando o seu cheiro doce que emanava da pele, sentiu o toque sedoso do seu cabelo e, com um gemido de prazer, procurou os seus lábios.

Já a conhecia. Não tinha passado um único dia em que não lhe tivesse suplicado que lhe desse um beijo de manhã e outro à noite, antes de se ir embora. Sabia que tinha os lábios suaves e que tremiam cada vez que a beijava. Naquele momento, esfregou a boca contra a dela e pressionou com dureza, até a fazer entreabrir os lábios. Podia senti-la a tremer enquanto ele mexia a língua no interior da sua boca, saboreando a sua doçura. Bolas como pudera ser tão parvo para permanecer afastado daquela mulher durante tanto tempo? Irritava-o não recordar como era fazer amor com ela, porque queria saber do que gostava, o que sentia ao estar no seu interior, se realmente seriam tão compatíveis como a intuição lhe dizia.

- Não devíamos fazer isto – conseguiu dizer Serena, virando a cabeça para libertar a sua boca da pressão faminta de Seya e empurrou-o suavemente pelos ombros.

- Porquê? – murmurou Seya e decidiu aproveitar a vulnerabilidade do pescoço de Serena para a cobrir de beijos. A falta de visão não representava nenhum obstáculo para ele. Sabia abrir caminho no corpo de uma mulher, a intuição era mais profunda que a memória.

A consciência e o sentido de sobrevivência fizeram com que Serena voltasse a empurra-lo suavemente e, daquela vez, Seya largou-a.

- Não podemos. – disse em voz baixa.

- Ambos somos solteiros. – disse Seya.

- Não sabemos. Até recuperares a memória, não poderás ter certeza disso.

- Não há ninguém à minha espera. – respondeu, com certeza absoluta.

Serena levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se da janela.

- Não sabes. – insistiu e virou-se para ele.

- Achas que porque ainda não me tiraram as ligaduras dos olhos, não sei como estavas excitada? Não me convences querida.

- Sempre foste demasiado irrequieto para assentar. Andavas constantemente atrás da aventura. Pois não quero voltar a passar por isso.

- É essa a razão pelo qual tremes cada vez que te toco? Queres que voltemos a estar juntos, mas tens medo.

- Disse que não confiava em ti para aventurar-me numa nova relação, não disse que tinha medo. – Virou-se, saiu do quarto e ficou apoiada na parede até conseguir controlar as emoções. Seya tinha razão. Tinha medo. Por mais que o quisesse evitar, acabara voltando a se apaixonar.

* * *

><p>- Serena! – custou-lhe um esforço considerável chamá-la e a sua voz parecia-lhe estranha, mais rouca do que o normal. – Serena!<p>

- Correu tudo bem, senhor Seya – tranquilizou-o uma voz calma. – Já acabaram de o operar aos olhos e correu tudo bem. Permaneça deitado, sem se mexer. Está aqui um auxiliar que o levará para o seu quarto. Deverá se sentir um pouco sonolento e desorientado mas é normal devido à anestesia.

A voz tinha razão, sentia-se sonolento e era-lhe muito difícil permanecer acordado. Quando acordou, após o que parecia ter sido longas horas, já tinha desaparecido a confusão inicial. Não teve a necessidade desta vez de chamar por Serena para saber se estava ou não no quarto. Ouvia-a a respirar e a folhear uma revista, enquanto permanecia ao lado da cama. Conseguia distinguir a fragrância doce da sua pele, uma essência que a identificava imediatamente cada vez que entrava no quarto. Por isso sabia que ela não se encontrava ali naquele momento.

Não tinha voltado a beijá-la desde que tinham discutido na semana anterior, mas estava a espera que chegasse o momento de o fazer. Desejava-a. A força do seu próprio desejo surpreendia-o, tendo em conta o estado físico em que se encontrava. A tensão que sentia cada vez que Serena lhe tocava era a prova de que certos instintos eram mais fortes do que a dor. A dor diminuía de dia para dia e a intensidade do seu desejo aumentava. Um homem precisava de fazer amor com a sua mulher e de ter a certeza de que ela se sabia sua.

A amnésia era uma coisa curiosa. Tinha perdido completamente a consciência do que tinha acontecido antes de sair do coma, mas era evidente que grande parte das coisas que sabia não tinha sido afectada. Não eram nada importantes. Interessantes, mas não importante. Ele tinha conseguido encaixar algumas peças daquele quebra-cabeças, mas ainda havia muitas coisas que não faziam sentido para ele. Quem estava a tentar ocultar a sua identidade? Haveria alguém a persegui-lo? E se fosse assim correria Serena algum perigo pelo mero facto de estar ao seu lado? Poderia perguntar a Andrew, mas não tinha a certeza de conseguir que ele lhe contasse alguma coisa. Andrew escondia alguma coisa.

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir.

- Já está acordado? - Era a voz de Andrew. – Falas-te com o médico?

- Ainda não. Como correu a operação?

- Muito bem. O médico disse que não haverá lesões irreversíveis. Terás de aguardar alguns dias e assim que te tirarem as ligaduras, os teus olhos voltarão a habituar-se à luz.

- É uma boa notícia.

- Esta foi a última operação. Já não haverá mais operações, mais tubos, nem mais agulhas.

Andrew mantinha a voz calma e Seya notava com frequência um certo laivo de familiaridade, como se se conhecessem muito bem.

- Serena está em perigo? – Perguntou Seya decidido.

- Por alguma coisa que possas ter visto?

- Sim.

- Não prevemos nenhum perigo. És muito importante para nós porque sabes exactamente o que aconteceu e poderias proporcionar-nos algumas respostas.

Seya sorriu com ironia. – Sim, eu sei. Suficientemente importante para ter merecido todo o tipo de cuidados, para que várias agências diferentes se tenham coordenado. E supõe-se que eu estava só de passagem por lá, não? É possível que a Serena tenha acreditado, mas eu não. Portanto, quero um «sim? ou «não» como resposta. Serena corre perigo?

- Não. – Respondeu Andrew, com firmeza.

Após uns segundos, Seya assentiu. Apesar do que Andrew estava a esconder-lhe, sabia que ele apreciava Serena e que queria protegê-la.

* * *

><p>Seya estava cada dia mais forte. Começara a fisioterapia e já obtivera resultados positivos. Era admirável e quase aterrador observá-lo e ter consciência da força de vontade com que ele enfrentava a sua situação. Serena continuou a ser testemunha da sua determinação durante os dias que se seguiram. Os fisioterapeutas tentavam contê-lo, mas Seya insistia em seguir o seu próprio ritmo. Já tinha prescindido do andarilho e tinha-o substituído por Serena que o acompanhava nas caminhadas pelos corredores sempre seguidos por um dos agentes de polícia, atento a todos os que passavam naquela zona.<p>

Tinha adquirido peso e estava a recuperar as forças à mesma velocidade. Mas ele desejava abraçá-la e apertá-la contra ele para sentir a suavidade do corpo dela contra o seu, e poder inclinar a cebeça para a beijar. Até então, estivera a controlar-se, a levar as coisas com calma, mas sabia que não aguentaria muito mais.

No dia que esta marcado tirarem-lhe as ligaduras dos olhos, Serena embora estivesse tão nervosa como Seya, obrigava-se a permanecer quieta.

- Porque raio não se despacha o maldito médico? – murmurou Seya.

Serena olhou para o relógio. – Ainda é cedo. – Seya soltou um palavrão e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Para onde vamos?

- Para onde vamos? – repetiu Serena, sem compreender.

- Quando me libertarem. Para onde vamos?

Serena sentiu como se lhe tivessem dado uma bofetada ao compreender que, se não tivesse qualquer problema de visão, Seya sairia do hospital dentro de algumas horas. Andrew tinha comentado que deveria ficar com Seya até que ele recuperasse a memória. Continuaria a ser o seu plano? E se fosse assim, onde pretendia que Seya vivesse?

- Não sei para onde iremos – respondeu fracamente. – Se calhar, quererão mandar-te para algum lado… - Serena interrompeu-se no momento em que entravam no quarto uma enfermeira juntamente com o cirurgião seguidos também por Andrew.

- Quase esperava que você mesmo tivesse tirado as ligaduras. – comentou o cirurgião.

- Não queria roubar-lhe esse prazer. – respondeu Seya.

- Sente-se aqui, de costas para a janela. – disse o cirurgião, conduzindo Seya até a cadeira.

O cirurgião pegou a tesoura para cortar a gaze e lentamente foi tirando as ligaduras.

- Fechem as cortinas – pediu, calmamente.

A enfermeira correu as cortinas para deixar o quarto às escuras. Depois acendeu a luz da cabeceira da cama.

- Muito bem, já pode abrir os olhos. Lentamente, deixe que vão-se habituando à luz. Depois, pestaneje até ser capaz de focar o olhar.

Seya abriu os olhos e fechou-os com força. Voltou a tentar. – Bolas, que luz tão forte…- Então, abriu os olhos por completo, pestanejou até focar o olhar e virou-se para Serena.

Ela ficou completamente gelada. Era como estar a ver os olhos de uma águia, o olhar de um predador. Aqueles eram os olhos do homem que amava com uma intensidade quase dolorosa. O pânico gelava-lhe o sangue. Ela recordava uns olhos castanhos, com um brilho aveludado, mas aqueles eram uns olhos de uma águia.

Aquele era o homem que amava, mas era um homem que não conhecia.

Aquele homem não era Seya Kou.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua…<strong>

(Este capitulo não foi revisado!)


End file.
